Toka Barak
Background Toka Barak started his time on SL in '07 but returned to Second Life in April of '08 after only playing for few months. He has been in ASR for all his time on the grid. He has been known to take everything with militaries seriously and will not stand for disobedience or immaturity. He is loyal to ASR and has no reason to not be. He is currectly active on the grid. History Toka left SL during August of 07 (which we will not speak of) and returned April 08 under the new name of Toka Barak. On the day the account was created, he joined Army of the Sith Republic. In next month Toka went through training of the Republic that trained him in combat, discipline, and rules of the grid.. Hours and hours of training however payed off. In Early June he was initiated into the main group after a successful defense from an attack of Spartan Empire and Talon. Weeks went by until June 20, 2008 Shawn Hutchinson handed out the new armor of ASR. During July in Shawns absence, his close friend Bartemues took over command while he went on vacation. ASR took many beatings. From the attacks of Talon, Va, and Sparta, everybody was going crazy. However it soon ended after 2 weeks and ASR got back into motion. These attacks made scars on ASR and it would never be the same again. As October came by everyone was turning on each other and Toka had enough of it. He left ASR and took half the active members with him. He first joined Celtic a new army that he helped bring to power. But soon the cocky emperor was banned and he left to Bloodline. By this time all that followed him returned to ASR. And unfortunately for him, BL was still in it's inactive state and he could not grow in it. Because Rome was not a choice that he could choose, he never was going to rejoin them. So the last place he could have thought of going to was Talon a very strong army that seemed unstoppable. By November the time Toka joined Talon, and by the sneakiness of Talons members, they stole Bannockburn from ASR, threw them out and took most of the other outposts. This showed Toka their true colors and decided not to be in an army that would do so much over a game. For the next 2 months Toka did really nothing but led his own group. Until he was called back to ASR in December where he was reinstated as Lieutenant to help reactivate ASR. For next few months they were considered the glory days. The Apprentice Unforgiven Destiny, took over the 501st division and led numerous attacks on armies. ASR was feared. During the time of February, the Roman Legatus Kharne came out and accused Toka for supposedly conspiring to break the alliance of Rome and ASR. However these accusations were pushed off and proved Toka was framed by someone outside the two armies. But this didn't do anything to him because Toka had the best team he could ever had watching his back. However it all soon ended in April after the leave of Kharne. After that things started to settle down. Toka was initiated as a Lord under the choice of the Emperor and Apprentice. ASR was starting to be known as the newest Grid Power army. But at what cost. There was an uprising in the army from a few officers. ASR was soon crashing. They lost 2 officers, including a Lord, and 3 troops. Most of them were in the 501st and were very skilled fighters. And because the Apprentice paid more attention to the divison then the army itself, less attacks were happening. But not all was lost. The 2nd Valkyrie Wars was commencing and ASR was back on track. After 17 attacks in two weeks, VA was crumbling. Which soon caused its death after banning of it's leaders and the losing of their land. After the war, the summer became dull. Very rarely did you see attacks. 11th Sentry came back once again to retry what they first failed at. As the months went by Toka gave his leave to the returning Valkyrie Alliance to help and support their cause. However the disorganization of the army got Toka to rejoin ASR after Shawn and him had a chat ending with Shawn asking him to come back. Returning as Sergeant he set out to claim a place in the history books once more. As school began everything was quiet. after death of old armies of Black Talon, New Rome, and VA, the grid wasn't the same. Armies have been growing and dieing even the return and fall of VA. The supposedly "reborn" of New Rome by one Roman named Master Umaga as well as New Parthia reactivating and UFS going inactive. ASR now more then two years old and has dozens of active members as well as 54k of Bannockburn is on it's way to being a top army once more. As Feb hit and beginning of new semester for school hit, Toka and few close friends decided to let off some steam and troll few people ending in Toka getting banned. Instead of staying off for the next week he went on his alternate account and raged at those that were impure and reported him for insufficient reasons. This was last strike for him. Ending in a permanent ban on all accounts as well as a mac ban. Present Currently banned from grid only few people know where he is now. Category:People